Naughty Nice
by suspensegirl
Summary: S3 CB - "...Blair's favorite part, real time surveillance playback. It's naughty." Oneshot


A/N: I'm writing this before I get too depressed by where CB are supposed to be at in the second half of the season. =( *sighs but moves on* Anyways, I just remembered this quote the other day, and hey, there are so many smutty references to CB in S3 but we hardly ever see the end result. XD Not that this is going to be incredibly smutty or anything, but *shrug* who knows? Heh. I had to write the backstory to the quote. Lol. Enjoy, and please review. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"…_Blair's favorite part, real time surveillance playback. It's naughty."_

_-Chuck (3x08)_

_

* * *

_

"Blair?" he called into the suite. His brows furrowed when she didn't come out from down the hall or magically materialized right in front of him. He knew she didn't have class that day, and he hadn't particularly heard that she was going to have plans with Serena. It would just be depressing if she wasn't with him when the opportunity was just waiting for them to take hold of it.

He took a step or two more into the suite, set down his briefcase and then smirked. He heard the shuffle coming from halfway down the hall, and was already starting to inform her later on that she needed to work on her _sneaking_ skills. Still, he was taken by complete surprise when she sprang out at him and pushed him up against the elevator doors. She pressed the circular button a couple times in haste and then looked at his startled and slowly amused expression with her lit up deep brown eyes.

"Hello to you too," he murmured, giving in to her brief passionate kiss. He could taste the strawberry gloss transferring from her lips to his own. He caught her tongue into his mouth before she pulled away completely. She was smiling like a giddy, and very naughty schoolgirl when he focused back on her eyes.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. His hand squeezed her left hip affectionately, if not a little aggressively. He could feel his pulse kicking up. But before she could even make out a single word, the elevator doors opened, nearly making them collapse inside it. She pushed him into the small shaft and up against the far wall.

"Blair—" he choked, gasping.

"In here now. In the elevator." Her fiery eyes silenced him as surely as her mouth did. His hands flew to her body, gripping at every curve and slope that was allowed him. She was already stripping him of his jacket and tie when he managed to pull away.

"I'm an idiot for asking this, but why so eager? You've always been a wild she-cat in bed, especially when I've been away for more time than is necessary, which is any time at all…" he stroked the side of her face . "But—"

"We need to do it in an elevator, Chuck," she said, breathing in over-drive, fast and furious. He raised his eyebrows in amusement and slight confusion. She looked up to the corners in the ceiling until she found the tiny spec of a security camera that confirmed what she already knew.

"You know, so we can watch it later," she said, a wide smile stretching across her face and dazzling sparkles lighting up her eyes. His eyes darkened and he pulled her head towards him, forcing his tongue into her mouth and thrilling to the feel of her leg creeping up the side of his hip. She gasped when his mouth moved from her lips to her neck and bit. She pushed herself up against him and instinctively he grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She could feel his erection hardening and poking against her. She moaned because the feel of it felt _so_ right.

"You are _so_ hot," he muttered hot into the curls he'd freed from their clip. He staggered over to the other side of the elevator, pressing against the buttons and lighting almost all of them up.

Blair gasped, the ding of the elevator setting a million alarm bells off all at once. She pushed away from him and stood to her feet, madly pressing the button to close the doors before anyone walked on in on them in their compromising position. The doors started to open despite it but she managed to get the button to function and they closed. She briefly sighed in relief until she realized all the other levels were lit up. Nervous laughter escaped from her.

Belatedly, Chuck realized the issue. As if she couldn't think straight, he pushed the emergency button and turned back to her with the devil's heat in his eyes.

"Oh," was all she could manage before he hefted her up again and twisted her legs around his waist. The wall to the left got their pressure now. They were right in front of the security camera.

….

Her hair was wet and damp on the plush robe she had tightly wrapped around her. She walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of Chuck propped comfortably on top of the covers, skimming the newspaper until he felt her presence in the room. He looked up at her and his eyes darkened instantly. She flushed but shook her head.

"Down, boy, we just went there," she told him, sliding her body across the bed until she was snuggled up directly beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's dangerous of you to give me boundaries," he murmured against her hair. She could feel his hot breaths spreading from her ear to her neck. She shivered a little at the sensual touch but just tucked herself more into him.

"Maybe later," she returned, pressing her face into his chest. "For now let's just…cuddle."

"_Cuddle_?" He nearly laughed. He raised his eyebrows and she returned the action with just one brow when he looked down on her. The challenging look in her eyes would have challenged anyone else to try harder, but he knew her facades better than anyone and could tell that if he pressed or found her demand humorous any further that she'd inwardly break down. She wasn't as fragile as she used to be, but it was still there.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, pulling her closer. She sighed contently against him, but something about the situation just felt forced. She suddenly really needed to get away. He felt the tension inside her before she unwound herself from him.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned, as she slid off the bed and moved away. She'd barely been there a few minutes. Suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was cuddle.

"I just…have to get something," she said to him over her shoulder. She ignored his concerned look and focused on the need to recover. She was only in a robe. She couldn't exactly ditch because she'd have to go fetch some clothes in his bedroom. That would obviously look too suspicious, even if she _did_ have class the next day. It was a late one.

He didn't stop her and she made it to the living room safely. She sighed in relief once she was a good distance away and her sigh wouldn't set off warning bells to his system. She wasn't going to go back into the bedroom and be all insecure when he hadn't done anything except made his seemingly uncontrollable desire for her obvious again. She twisted some of her wet curls amidst her fingers and plopped down on the couch in the middle of the room. She sighed again.

"Blair?" he called out to her. She snapped out of her brief daze and turned her head towards the hallway.

"Be right there!"

She turned back and sunk into the couch. The side of her head fell into her hand propped up from the top of the couch with her bent elbow. She scanned the room for something – anything. Chuck knew when something was up, and if she didn't get over the small issue soon then he would demand she tell him and he would apologize and she would feel like a clingy, insecure girlfriend who forced her boyfriend to do whatever she wanted to do just because she was uncomfortable with doing otherwise. It was ridiculous, and was too entirely similar to when she'd feared the idea of Chuck's eyes roving elsewhere when their summer games had come to an end after Serena had given her a talking to.

Ten minutes later she felt him walking behind her from where she stood in front of the security cameras. It had been her original intent in having sex with him in the elevator, to be able to watch it later, however kinky or twisted it may have been. She hadn't wanted to be too obvious, but it was all too clear when she'd declared her intents beforehand. She couldn't keep them to herself. And without much else to come to after her small plunge into her trivial – at least in _her_ mind – insecurities, she figured she'd delve into the taped material. Chuck had always used meaningless sex with strangers in the past to numb his woes. Quite honestly in the situation it seemed the only alternative to returning to the bedroom and pouring out to him everything she didn't want to say.

"Blair, is something wr—" he stopped mid-sentence, registering the scene unfolding on the screen in front of her. A breath caught in his throat and she swore she couldn't hear him breathing for a full fifteen seconds. She smiled slowly and turned towards him.

"Real time surveillance playback?" she reminded him innocently. He'd told her it offhandedly when he'd first given her a tour of the grand hotel, most specifically the penthouse suite. It had been casual, just in passing though, and when she'd informed him of watching their activities later when she'd pushed him into the elevator, he really thought it was just some bit of dirty talk. She was exceedingly good at that, and he thought he'd just tease her later for it.

"Damn," he managed then. And he was frozen now for even longer. She reached her finger up and traced the lines on his silk pajamas, watching her movements as she went. She looked up to him then and slid the robe off her shoulders. He looked at her completely intoxicated by her presence and then to the repeating session of them in the elevator on the screens behind her. Miraculously he managed to bend down and bring the robe back up without really touching her. She was impressed.

"Maybe later," he said. "Right now I want to cuddle."

She gaped, though unable to keep the glint from her eyes or the smirk from her lips. "You're cruel," she said, shaking her head at him. In that one second he'd managed to dissolve her insecurities and make her frustrated that he'd decided sleeping with her wasn't what he wanted when she actually desired it again. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"I know. But you love me anyways." He winked, and pulled her towards the hallway and back into the large bedroom. They snuggled in it together and she almost didn't do what she'd been planning since she found the screens in the living room and known what his intention would soon be.

"Some TV?" she suggested lightly.

"Sure," he said, reaching for the remote. He turned the large screen on and gaped at its large-sized masterpiece.

"Isn't it lovely how security camera footage can be transferred to anywhere the owner wants it to be?" she said innocently. He managed to tear his eyes away from the screen to look at her, gaping. It was impossible to prevent his growing erection beneath the covers.

"Or the owner's girlfriend of course," she said, smirking.

…

A/N: I contemplated going into other actions and what not, but…I didn't. lol. I'm sure you can all guess what happens next. XD Hope you enjoyed it & things felt resolved to you. I didn't even intend there to be any angst, slight or not, but it happened. Lol. Must be this current cursed SL. =( Well, review! lol.


End file.
